Full Speed Ahead
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: When Harry heads out to the pitch to relieve some stress, he finds himself not alone. Draco followed him out and with tempers raging, what will happen between them? M/M. Mature Content!


Disclaimer: plot is mine. unfortunately the boys are not...

People seemed to really like my other story, so hopefully this one will get even better feedback. I really enjoyed writing this and hope that my lovely viewers enjoy reading it as well.

Warning: Male/Male. very mature content! if you don't like it, don't read it. it's as simple as that.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry was frustrated. Ron was being an utter prat and Hermione was definitely not helping matters. They just could not understand what distressed him so much now that the final battle was over. According to them, especially Ron, all of their problems were over; Voldemort was dead, "completely this time", and there were fewer casualties of the war than they thought there would have been. For him though, every injury and death was like a blow, each one striking him with more force than the last. All of those deaths were <em>his <em>fault. If he had moved faster, acted sooner, more than half of the deaths from the war never would have happened. People would not have suffered the pain of losing loved ones as much if he had only been smarter in his planning. The wizarding world still hailed him as its savior, and everyone was grateful that the war finally ended, but the grief the losses caused him personally was overwhelming.

No matter how he tried to explain his horribly morbid and confusing feelings to his friends, they could not understand. Ron practically dismissed Harry's feelings as being insignificant, told him to take into account all the benefits brought from the war and forget the rest of the results, and ever reliable Hermione went off into a lecture about the importance of self-worth and how he should praise himself rather than beat himself up. To them, he deserved every ounce of praise he received, but all he wanted was to be left alone. He did not want to give a speech, he did not want to sign autographs, he wanted the publicity to just disappear, and no he did not want to give an interview, thank-you very much.

He ran his fingers through his hair, encouraging the unruly ebony locks into further disarray. As patiently as possible, he waited for the last of his roommates breathing to even out. When at last there were no signs that any of his fellow returning eighth-year students were awake, he slipped under the invisibility cloak along with the marauder's map.

Given to him by those close to him, Harry kept the precious items close at all times. Through the years they had been his saving grace, offering assistance and helping him escape dangerous, sometimes life-threatening situations, but also aiding him in avoiding curious stares and unwanted acknowledgment. Right now, all he wanted to do was get to the quiditch pitch. His broom was another lifesaver, repeatedly helping him relieve his frustrations and pent up stress, always available and waiting for him. It was a companion that could not abandon; it would always be there, ready to accommodate his every whim.

Harry often made his escape to the pitch, aware that if he was caught he would pay the price, but the relief that came from flying was too great to pass up. In his haste, Harry very nearly stumbled into Miss Norris. Breathing heavily, he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound and backed against the wall, hoping against hope that Filch was wandering around elsewhere in the castle and his dreadful cat had wandered off on her own.

When after what felt like five long minutes Harry heard nothing indicating movement other than his own, he turned to the map. Filch's footsteps were two floors above and seeing no one else lurking in the hallways he needed, Harry rushed off.

Shutting the front doors behind him turned out to be a chore. Rather than his anticipated escape, his cloak got snagged in the door and he had to go back and open it to release himself, lest he get caught. The fear of being caught out of bed after hours increasing rapidly by the second, he had to force himself to breathe evenly to calm himself. In the process of reopening the door, he dropped his broom, an ear-splitting clatter echoing through the air. His breathing sped up and he hurriedly snatched it up and stood stiffly beneath the freed cloak, holding his breath.

After a long moment, Harry expelled his breath, peering around for any telltale movements. When none came, he walked as fast as his legs would take him towards the sole place that would allow his release. The pitch soon came into view and Harry eagerly ripped the cloak away from his head, letting it pool in a heap of silvery material at his feet. He whispered the words to clear the map and stooped down to tuck it into the shimmering folds of the cloak.

The brisk wind sweeping across the field whipped Harry's hair around, brushing his skin in a sweet caress. He knew that once he was in the air, the feeling would be even better. Exhilarated and eager, he wrapped his legs around the well-glossed handle of his broom and pushed off into the air. The sky was brutally dark, but he thanked the heavens the night was not a new moon, the bright light radiating from the full moon enough to guide him.

For a long time, Harry did not care to check how long he circled the skies, diving and rolling, swooping and arching, swerving and every once in a while attempting difficult maneuvers he never would have tried under the watchful eyes of the student body. Flying like this was the one true thing that was his and only his, the one thing that solely belonged to him.

Little did he know that rather than the personal time he thought he had, he was in all actuality putting on a show for the unlikely eyes of an enemy. The boy watched Harry hurtle through the air with rapt attention, sure that a terrible fate would befall the daring brunette on the broom. He watched with baited breath as Harry dove straight towards the ground and at the last second defied the laws of gravity, pulling up on the handle to soar back into the inky black sky.

When Harry was diving towards the unforgiving earth he thought he was dead. The ground was spiraling upwards faster than ever before and miraculously he yanked on the broom, saving himself from an untimely death. He could not help but chuckle at the irony, to have lived through Voldemort numerous times and even the final battle to die at the hands of a broomstick.

His lucky escape urged him into more twists and turns, but this time he was careful to avoid deadly situations. In one particular spiral he thought he caught a glimpse of other movement in the sky, his laughter cutting off abruptly.

Worriedly, Harry steered his broom back towards the movement, pulling his wand out of his sleeve. He had never encountered other company besides the occasional owl, although the motion had seemed too large to be a bird's. As he took one more turn with the wind, blowing his hair into his eyes, a flash of blonde slid past his vision, glinting with silver in the light of the moon. Harry gasped in shock, his breath coming in quick gasps.

As fast as possible, Harry whipped his broom around and came face to face with the last person he ever expected to see. Draco Malfoy, the bane of his existence since age eleven, sat casually astride his broom, smirking at the surprise on his face. "Malfoy," he snarled, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Potter. Trying to kill yourself?" His voice was ice cold and made Harry shiver with apprehension. "I saw your little stunt. What in Merlin's name were you trying to pull?"

"Shove off Malfoy. I came to think, but I'm just dying to know what you're out here for."

"You weren't quite as sly as you might believe. You put up quite a racket Potter. And when you opened the front door twice, well I just had to see who was out breaking curfew."

Harry's eyes widened. He had not realized he had attracted any attention, let alone that of his nemesis. Not wanting to draw too much notice to his unease, he blew it off and changed the topic. Showing Malfoy a weakness would not prove helpful. "What were you doing to even be able to hear me? There's no way you heard me from the dungeons and even a prefect such as yourself isn't allowed to wander this late."

The signature Malfoy sneer appeared, twisting the pale elegant lips and manipulating his features into an expression of pure disdain. "What ever made you believe I followed the rules Potter? Surely you're not that thick-skulled."

"Shut it Malfoy. Just leave me the hell alone."

"You're already alone Potter," Malfoy sneered, "Dumbledore, the old fool, used you to finish Voldemort. If you hadn't noticed, you accomplished that, so he's finished with you. The Weasel and mudblood have had their fill of slumming with the savior, and the whole of Hogwarts is tired of you monopolizing the papers. Everyone knows it's about time for some fresh news. Face it Potter. You have absolutely no one really there for you anymore. Even your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend left you."

Malfoy's taunts hit a sore spot for him. Harry knew that most of what Malfoy claimed was complete bollocks, but some of it rang true. He had fulfilled his destiny and now he was starting to feel the distances growing between his friends and himself. Gradually the once airtight relationship of the three friends was spreading apart. Harry was constantly depressed about the aftereffects of the war and Ron and Hermione blew off his concerns. The time Ginny and he spent apart left a relationship not worth salvaging for either for them after the war and Harry could not really dredge up the will to be sorry, nor to find a new relationship.

"Let's take this to the ground Malfoy before one of us breaks our neck." Harry was extremely tired of their petty arguments, but he certainly did not want to be in the air if hexes started flying. It would not be the first time after all.

"Afraid Potter?"

"No. It's called self-preservation." Harry was pissed. He came out to the pitch to relieve some of his frustrations and instead had more shoved in his face on a silver platter. Without glancing back, he turned his broom and headed straight for the ground, stalking away in a huff. In his peripheral vision, he saw the shadow of Malfoy flying close by. He clenched his fists and turned towards the blonde. He landed gracefully as ever and stood facing Harry, lips turned up in a smirk.

"Where'd your Gryffindor bravery go? Did that abandon you too?" Malfoy's feral smile irked him to no end, and his jaw clenched tightly.

"You insufferable prat. You must get a kick out of insulting people," he said through gritted teeth, "Does it raise your self-esteem? Make you feel better about yourself? You're pathetic Malfoy, to hurt other people for nothing but spite and ridiculous prejudices. You may have defected from Voldemort's side, but you're still just as much of a git as you were before. I can't figure out why your mother and father never put a stop to it. They should be ashamed, as should you. Oh wait, that's right, they can't be ashamed of you can they? They act the exact same way."

Glaring balefully, Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, too enraged to even speak. After a moment he gathered his wits, "You'll pay for that Potter! No one speaks ill of my family around me."

"Oh really. Well aren't we extra sensitive tonight. Hit a sore spot Malfoy?"

"Fuck you Potter!" he snarled, his hand shaking with outrage, "you're a bloody coward to insult someone and run away. You never do stick around for long. I'm beginning to wonder if you even killed Voldemort yourself. How do we know it wasn't one of your friends?" The way he said friends made it seem a dirty word, one not worth much merit. "Oh wait, that's right, they're not truly you're friends are they? What friends abandon each other in the most crucial of times? How do we know you didn't pull a Lockhart, have your 'friends' do the dirty work, obliviate them, and take the credit?"

Harry gaped. He had never been so wrongly accused in his life and he wanted to hit something, preferably something like Malfoy's head. Not even in all his years at the Durseley's had he been treated so poorly nor had the articles in the Daily Prophet ever offended him so much. His gaze narrowed, fists tightened, his knuckles turning white around his wand. The accusation was so wrong and so infuriating Harry had a difficult time concentrating on one thought. Within seconds, he was standing almost nose-to-nose with the blonde, their chests only inches apart.

"If you ever so much as whisper an insult like that again, you'll find yourself missing some rather important body parts." His menacing voice traveled to the other's ears and he saw Malfoy's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly. The Slytherin was rendered speechless for a moment, and when grey eyes met emerald green ones, glowing with power and anger, his breath whooshed out of his lungs, cascading over the other boy's face. He had never seen so much emotion in one person's eyes.

As his breath came in short gasps, Harry's eyes darkened, the bright green eyes turning almost black in the light of the moon. Since his threat they had not moved apart; their faces and bodies inches from touching.

Harry was so angry, he was extremely pleased to see Malfoy's discomfort, but when the boy's breath blew over his face, he felt something different. The slate-grey eyes were wide with apprehension and the moonlight reflected off of them giving them a vibrant, almost ethereal glow. The chilly air whipped at their cheeks, leaving Malfoy's a soft pink, seen even in the dark of night. Blonde tendrils of hair blew in all different directions, creating a golden halo, the pink hue of his lips brightening from the night's chill. Only now, in complete intimidation could Harry see the elegant beauty of those lips.

When Malfoy's alarm heightened, Harry realized something had changed. His eyes must have changed somehow because it seemed the blonde could not break their intent gaze, his alarm focused there. With his increase in fear came faster gasps of breath, each one a sensation of warmth against Harry's own wind-chilled face. Internally he smirked at the altering of emotions and roles in the last few minutes. Harry breathed evenly, staring straight into Malfoy's eyes unrelentingly.

Harry welcomed the change of emotions between them. He had decided earlier that he wanted to be finished with their petty arguments and fights; he just never expected such a complete turn around.

He knew the lust he suddenly felt for the blonde was written as clear as day in his eyes, but he knew the Slytherin had not yet recognized it, and for that he was grateful. If Malfoy noticed, he would never live it down and that could possibly be the worst fate imaginable.

Even with his change of heart though, he would not let his guard down. He kept his want in hand, but loosened his grip slightly. It was then that he saw the transformation in Malfoy's demeanor. He went from afraid to shocked, gasping for breath, to dropping his wand to the thick grass. The eyes told Harry everything he needed to know. Malfoy had seen it, the lust glaringly evident in his eyes.

Ashamed and wary of the taunts that were likely to follow Malfoy's grand revelation, he clamped his eyes shut. In the minutes that followed he kept his eyes closed, but did not hear a sound, even the littlest bit fall from the pale lips. The silence was starting to make him nervous and he opened his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision and was met with the sight of a rosy-cheeked Malfoy, with pink lips glistening as if licked multiple times, grey eyes darkened to a charcoal black.

Harry dropped his wand and they stood staring at each other, completely blown away by the other's reaction. He licked his bottom lip to moisten the suddenly dry area and watched as the blonde's eyes darkened a slight bit more.

After another hesitant second passed, their lips crashed together, melding the boys together in a soul-searing kiss. Neither of the boys knew who initiated the kiss, nor did they care in the moment of intense and sudden pleasure. Harry's lips molded around Malfoy's equally soft ones and he felt fingers curl around his hips. In response, he sighed against the moist lips and raised his arms to wrap around the blonde's neck. He felt a tentative poking and he opened his mouth to allow Malfoy's tongue entrance. With increased vigor, the two boys' kisses became animated. Their tongues twirled and twisted around each other, probing the most intimate parts of the others' mouth, and at the same time battling for dominance.

Harry, in the midst of newfound passion, clung to the man before him, struggling to remain standing as with each second, his knees weakened further. He slid his fingers through Malfoy's short blonde locks and slid one hand down to cup the boy's flushed cheek.

The once arrogant boy was now reduced to a beautiful, melting mess of pale skin, pink lips, and quivering knees. It seemed to Harry that the other could not even hold himself up without the support of Harry's body. Malfoy, the one with constant taunts and threats in his arsenal, was left with no words and no coherent thoughts. If someone had told the blonde he would be kissing Harry Potter in a week's time, he would have scoffed at the mere idea, and if it was suggested that he would be reduced to having no control over his own body in the process, he would have laughed in their face, but now, with it happening, he was struck dumb at the sheer impossibility. He, Draco Malfoy, was immensely enjoying snogging his greatest enemy. _Holy fuck is this bad…but oh so good._

The realization was followed by a loud, lust-filled moan, encouraging Harry's eager and vigorous ministrations. With a moan of his own, Harry pulled away from Malfoy's enticing lips, now red from the intensity of their kiss, and trailed heated kisses down his jaw line to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, nipping at bits of flawless pale skin as he went. He blew hot air onto Malfoy's shoulder, causing him to shiver, and then licked a stripe up the side of the blonde's neck. Grinning at the reactions he caused in the Slytherin, Harry pressed a whisper-soft kiss to Malfoy's pulse point, sucking on it, and then slid his tongue up to the shell of his ear, eliciting another groan from deep in the blonde's throat.

When Malfoy pulled him closer against his body, they both hissed at the contact between their erections. The sensation had them both breathless and the sound struck Harry with an idea. Keeping his mouth near Malfoy's ear, he started speaking in parseltongue.

At first, the melted blonde puddle stiffened in Harry's arms, alarmed by the sound, but soon relaxed, loving the tones of the unknown language resounding in his ears. He had not a clue what the brunette was hissing at him in his sexy, baritone voice, but could feel the effects of the whispered words in his cock, every syllable sending more blood to gather in his groin. Not only was he unbearably hard, his trousers were a rough barrier, creating a lot of unwanted pressure and uncomfortable friction.

"_What do you want Draco?_" Harry hissed, probing his tongue into the shell of Draco's ear causing a shiver to wrack through the blonde's body, "_Do you want me to kiss you?_" he questioned, sliding his thumb over the boy's lower lip, "_Touch you?_" He rubbed his hands down the sides of the lithe body, "_Suck you off?_" his fingers trailed lower and stopped, teasing, "_Fuck you? Draco…tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Tell me Draco. Tell me exactly what you want from me._" Draco still did not know what the Gryffindor was saying to him, but he did know that every word of it was turning him on even more with every second, each flick of his tongue resulting in his trousers becoming that much tighter around his already aching cock. He could not help but let out a moan, telling the brunette just how much he was affecting him.

Not able to stand it anymore, Draco took half a step back from the warmth of Harry's body, causing a frown to appear on the boy's face. He licked his lips at the sight of a pouting Potter, reaching for the hem of his shirt to yank it over his head. Understanding Draco's intentions, Harry's frown disappeared, his hands reaching out to deftly undo the button on the other boy's trousers. The chilly night air made it slightly difficult for him to work with the button, but when it finally came undone, a grin of triumph crossed the boy's features.

Reaching for the zipper, Harry moved closer to Draco again, the blonde happily complying with the unvoiced wants of the aroused boy before him. He had never been so turned on in his life and was not about to pass up his chance to follow through with it. The fact that the person he was about to shag, or at least wanted to shag was Harry Potter no longer registered as being important in his mind. In fact, the person being Harry Potter made the experience all the more exciting.

After what seemed like a very long time to a very anxious Draco, Harry finally got the zipper down and slid the trousers down over his pale hips, his cock now even more pronounced than before through the silk boxers. Once the tight piece of clothing restricting his movements was off, Harry licked his swollen red lips and pressed their mouths together in an eager kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue and plundering every intimate crevice of the blonde's mouth when access was granted. He moaned against the soft willing lips and then trailed his fingers down the Slytherin's torso, feather light caresses that had the boy melting under his touch once again. He soon followed the path his fingers took with his tongue, sucking the left nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth and then moving onto the right one in turn, a drawn out pleasure-filled moan erupting from the blonde's throat. "H-Harry…" he whispered, eyes shut tight, hands twisted into the raven locks, holding him in place.

Harry chuckled and continued on his way, dragging his tongue down to lave into Draco's navel. When he heard a moan, he moved down again, this time to the blonde's thighs. Darting his tongue out in quick succession over the flawless alabaster skin of Draco's legs, Harry no longer thought about how to drag out what he was doing. His only thought now was of prolonging the feelings of pleasure for as long as they both could stand and then bringing them both to completion in a frenzy of passion.

Feeling devious, Harry progressed back up the toned legs of the blonde and stopped where he could see he was most needed, the blonde's cock, hard and throbbing with need through his boxers. Harry looked up to meet the dark metallic eyes staring at him intently as he moved his mouth closer to the bulge. He opened his mouth and blew hot air on it, watching as the blonde's whole body shivered with delight.

With Draco's strained whispered words of "more…please more," Harry stood and slid his fingers beneath the waistband of the black boxers, teasing the boy's sensitive flesh, slowly pushing the fabric from his hips. Harry worked the clothing over Draco's protruding member, the cold air taking him by surprise, causing him to bite his lip. The Slytherin, always proud and ruthless, now stood completely devoid of clothing in front of a fully dressed Harry Potter. Harry growled at the sight of the blonde's beautiful cock jutting out from wiry blonde curls that matched the hair on his head.

Noticing the drastic difference, Draco gripped the offending garments in his fist, knuckles turning white, and demanded, "Off Potter. Too much clothing."

Figuring it would be in his best interest to listen to the Slytherin, Harry slowly, tantalizingly, undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing his tanned and heavily muscled torso. He slid the garment off of his shoulders so it fell in a heap behind him, moving on to the button of his tight trousers. He quickly slipped it through the hole and shucked the pants off in a quick, practiced movement, leaving him clad in only in boxers.

With a nod at the eager Slytherin, the blonde delved his hands under the waistband and pushed them down, dragging his fingers in a caress down the Gryffindor's skin, reveling in the soft texture. Harry, impatient to proceed, groaned at the touch and once the soft cloth was completely off of his body, stepped closer to the blonde. Wrapping his arms around Malfoy, he pressed a gentle kiss to his reddened lips, crushing their bodies together heatedly. After a moment, he pulled away searching the blonde's eyes for reassurance, and although he did not want to stop – not now, not ever really – he would if Malfoy did not confirm he wanted this as much as the brunette.

The Slytherin's eyes burned with passion, the pupils dilated to such an extent, the silver irises were nearly invisible. Harry saw everything he needed to know in that intent gaze and resumed the kiss, flattening his palms on Malfoy's lower back so that their arousals pressed firmly together. They both hissed at the contact, immediately arching against each other to engage in more blissful friction.

Light-headed due to lack of air, harry pulled away not leaving the flawless skin but instead trailing kisses towards the blonde's neck. He dipped down and nipped at the soft sensitive place directly behind the Slytherin's ear and slid his right hand up to tweak a pinked nipple. The moan released in his ear stirred his arousal further and determinately he increased his ministrations. Harry then let go of the hardened peak and covered it with his lips, circling it with his tongue and altogether heightening the blonde's pleasure.

Glancing up, Harry saw Malfoy with his head tilted back in bliss, eyes shut tight, and he could feel the long fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. Abruptly, he switched to the other nipple, his fingers automatically reaching up to take the place his mouth vacated once again. Harry pulled away, eyes glowing with his enjoyment and noticing that the hardened nipples he had abandoned were glistening in the moonlight. He groaned at the sight.

Malfoy moaned at the loss and pressed his erection against Harry's, letting him know exactly what he wanted. The sudden pressure caused a grunt to erupt from Harry's throat. Slipping a hand between their bodies, Harry cupped the blonde's erection, hard and weeping with need. He smeared the pre-come gathered at the tip and lightly dragged his fingers down the length, eliciting whimpers from the Slytherin's eager lips. Smiling, Harry gripped Malfoy's length tightly and dragged his fist up and down, using his other hand to lightly fondle the blonde's balls. Another moan escaped Malfoy's lips and Harry felt his cock grow harder at the sound, the ache quickly becoming painful.

Wanting to feel something for himself and the sudden urge to taste the blonde had Harry falling to his knees and licking his lips. He planted his hands on the sharply jutting hipbones and leaned forward, taunting the blonde with a sharp exhale of breath over his pulsing erection, ignoring the pain in his knees. Looking up to meet the intense metallic gaze, Harry wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the very tip of Malfoy's member and slowly proceeded to dart his tongue against the slit and then further envelop the throbbing shaft. Once the head was fully inside his mouth, Malfoy's hands twisted into Harry's hair and he swirled his tongue sensually. He moved his head, now bobbing up and down the entire length and twisted and twirled his tongue in such a way as to make the Slytherin Prince buck his hips against the tan hands holding him back, seeking more wet heat.

"Mmm…Malfoy," Harry moaned around the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations from his words sending shock-waves of pleasure coursing through the blonde's veins.

"H-H-H-Harryyy! Please…" Harry did not know what exactly Draco wanted but knew he would try to give it to him. He also noticed that Malfoy had used his first name, but did not call him on it, hoping it would happen again. The next few minutes saw Harry sucking rapturously, hollowing his cheeks around the shaft and pushing Malfoy into a state of pure pleasure. When Malfoy moaned his name a second time, Harry licked one last stripe up the underside of his cock and pulled away, leaving the blonde panting for more.

A whimper was heard in the silence and Harry smiled wickedly, answering the Slytherin's nearly silent plea. "Don't worry Malfoy. I won't leave you to suffer. Give me enough time and you won't be able to see straight." In response, another whimper echoed in the wind. "Turn around."

The blonde readily complied, eager and verging on desperate for more. Slowly, Harry trailed his fingers down the Slytherin's lightly muscled back, down over the firm globes of his arse, and over into the crack of his behind. He heard the boy's breath hitch and felt his whole body stiffen. Harry moved both hands to cup the blonde's backside and parted the two sides, leaning forward at the same time. Without warning, he darted his tongue out and licked from the bottom all the way up and over the quivering hole, causing a gasp to escape. After the shock, Malfoy started to turn around to look at the boy behind him, but was stopped by a hand turning his neck back the other way.

As a small reward for obeying, Harry leaned in to dart his tongue at the sensitive spot again, holding the blonde's hips to keep him in place. "You like that Malfoy?" Harry questioned in a sultry voice. Pulling his hands away to stop all contact, he let the Slytherin know that no more touching would occur unless he answered, and not wanting the pleasure to stop the blonde nodded his head frantically, trying to push his arse back towards Harry's mouth, hoping to have that wicked tongue pleasuring him again.

Obliging, Harry bent towards him once more, gripping the boy's hips and slipped his tongue into the crack. He swirled the pink muscle against the creamy smooth skin, laving at the blonde's puckered entrance. Each flick of the tongue, each swipe of heated saliva in one of the most sensitive places in his body, caused a moan to sound in the boy's throat. And finally, when the Slytherin felt he could take no more teasing, Harry pushed his tongue inside, stroking it harshly against the inner walls, now tense in surprise. "W-what-" he was cut off by the sudden grip on his cock, squeezing and twisting along with the sensual movements of the tongue. "Ung-mmm….m-more," the blonde choked out, barely able to hold onto a coherent thought.

Harry grinned, or at least he did mentally, at the same time willing his own erection to calm down some so he could concentrate on pleasuring the blonde. As the older boy's moans filled the air, Harry plundered the blonde's entrance, flicking and darting, almost as if searching for something and simultaneously the boy attempted to push himself further back onto the pink muscle. As he licked, the brunette moved his hand from where it held the base of Malfoy's cock to his balls, fondling the sensitive sacs until the boy was moaning and whimpering with need.

Looking up, Harry saw the lean body of the snobbish boy. His muscles stood out in his back, straining with the pleasure coursing through him and his skin was tinged pink from the heat of their passion, sweat glistening in the light of the moon. "Gah! H-H…p-please," Malfoy whispered needily, changing words midway through. Harry smirked at the boy's effort, intent on torturing him until only unintelligible sounds flowed from his lips. Briefly, Harry pulled away, hissing his compliments at the blonde, "You're so beautiful you know; so gorgeous." Once again, the hisses rolling off the emerald-eyed boy wonder's tongue sent Draco's blood tingling, his cock hardening further. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of staving off his impending orgasm. As much as he felt the need to come, the want to prolong the pleasure outweighed his need, at least for the moment. Even as he tried to stay strong though, he felt his knees weakening.

Harry, seeing the blonde's discomfort gripped his hips and guided him to his knees to rest on the ground in front of him. Now closer to Malfoy's body, Harry started placing wet kisses on his shoulders and back, working his way down until his face was again near the boy's arse. With a wicked grin, he opened his mouth and bit the round cheek lightly, startling the Slytherin so much he fell forward onto his hands with a small cry.

"Perfect," Harry whispered, rubbing his hands up Malfoy's sides, "Malfoy, do you want to continue this?"

"Are you fucking stupid Potter?" Malfoy responded desperately in a much lesser version of his earlier acerbic self, "You better not leave me like this."

"Course not Malfoy. Just wanted to be sure."

With that, Harry reached for his discarded wand and conjured a clear substance, rubbing it between his fingers before lightly touching Malfoy's arse with it. The blonde flinched at the cold contact but relaxed as Harry worked the lube against his hole. Almost greedily, the pink pucker accepted Harry's finger when he pressed the tip inside, easing in slowly so as not to hurt the delicate blonde. When he reached the first knuckle, he twisted his finger a bit trying to ease the boy into the feeling before pressing in more.

Harry was shocked when Malfoy jerked his body backward, filling his body with the one finger, moaning when it was fully inside. Smiling, Harry began to pump the finger, working the tight muscle open with each in and out movement. When Malfoy moaned out, "Another," Harry felt it would only be appropriate if he complied and slid another lubed finger into the greedy hole.

Trying to stretch the blonde properly, Harry started to scissor his fingers, working the boy open until he was ready to accept a third finger. Another minute and Harry had three full fingers buried in the blonde's arse, pumping deep inside until the boy gasped, "So close. Oh Merlin, so close."

Immediately, Harry withdrew his fingers and wrapped his fingers around the base of Malfoy's erection, not wanting him to come until his cock was deep inside the boy's arse. Malfoy whimpered piteously, missing the feeling of fullness.

"Please," he moaned out through gritted teeth. And suddenly there was something even larger than the three fingers directed at his entrance and he eagerly arched back against it.

Harry grasped the pale hips tightly and angled his pulsing erection at the winking hole, pressing the head to it gently, starting to enter. Slowly, so slowly, he pressed in deeper, working the head in and then the rest of his length, doing his best not to hurt Malfoy. Grunts emitted from the blonde's throat and eventually a satisfied sigh when Harry was fully inside. Harry waited until Malfoy indicated that he could move so he would not hurt him.

"Move. Please move." And then Harry moved. He pulled almost all the way out only leaving the tip inside and then jolted forward, his pelvis cradling Malfoy's arse. He was pleased to hear a loud moan come from the boy underneath him. As he pounded his hips back and forth, his erection sliding in and out, Malfoy rocked back against him attempting to pull Harry in deeper. "Yes. Just like that. Oh…deeper," he hissed in pleasure.

And always aiming to please, Harry slammed his hips forward harder, sliding just a little bit farther inside. Yet to hear the one thing he wanted, Harry changed his angle. Almost immediately he was satisfied, a pleasured shout ringing out in the chilled night air. He had found Malfoy's prostate. Moaning with his own intense pleasure, Harry kept the angle and proceeded to batter the small ball of nerves, the pitch of Malfoy's screams increasing with each hard thrust.

"So…close Malfoy. Gonna come," Harry gasped out.

"Me…too."

Harry wrapped his fist around Malfoy's cock and pumped him, bringing him to his peak. And just as he felt thick creamy liquid spill over his hand, he reached his own climax, painting the blonde's insides.

They kept thrusting together, riding out their orgasms until they were both so sensitive they were forced to stop. Harry slowed his hips and pulled out wetly, moving to the side before flopping to the ground exhausted. He watched Malfoy grimace at his withdrawal and then the blonde too dropped to the ground, rolling onto his back.

Their arms overlapping and their legs touching, the two boys turned to face each other.

"That was amazing," the blonde admitted quietly.

"Agreed, Malfoy."

"Shouldn't you call me Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just fucked…shouldn't we be a bit more familiar with each other?"

"Hmmm. Never thought about it. I guess your right. Fine then, agreed Draco. You have to call me Harry then."

"Of course, Harry."

"How did this even happen?"

"Not really sure. It just did I guess."

"True. I'm glad I came out earlier this year. I didn't know you were gay though."

"Neither did I…"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked it. Please review! It motivates me to write more and finish the pieces I've started and haven't published.<p> 


End file.
